


Schwartzwald

by danceswchopstck



Series: Fan Art for Speranza's 4 Minute Window Series [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswchopstck/pseuds/danceswchopstck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fan art for speranza’s 4 Minute Window series advent calendar mini-fic for December 8, 2015. An idea of what Steve might be painting, though his art might well be more abstract. Thanks so much for the advent-calendar fic-treats, Speranza!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schwartzwald

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from a Marriage: A Month Of Sundays](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366336) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 




End file.
